1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a jam removing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermal type image forming apparatus which prints an image on a medium by heating the medium and a jammed medium removing method performed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermal image forming apparatuses generally include a thermal printing head (TPH) and a platen which face each other while having a medium therebetween. The TPH prints an image, corresponding to image information, by applying heat to the medium. To effectively transfer the heat provided by the TPH, the TPH is elastically biased in a direction so as to contact the platen. The platen is generally a rubber roller. When the TPH presses down on the platen, the platen forms a nip, while being locally compressed. The medium receives heat from the TPH while passing through the nip. During printing, an elastic force of about 2 kilogram force (kgf) or more is applied to the TPH. When a jam of the medium occurs during printing, the jammed medium should be removed from the thermal image forming apparatus. To remove the jammed medium, the medium must be forcibly pulled from between the TPH and the platen. Consequently, the medium may rip. Moreover, the TPH or the platen may be damaged.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved thermal image forming apparatus which automatically removes a jammed medium.